Currently, all the automatic transmission gearboxes on the internal combustion engine of automobiles, motorcycles and so on, can be divided into two categories according to the speed variation type, self-shifting gear transmission and continuously variable transmission. A self-shifting gear transmission is characterized by large output torque, but suffers from structural complexity, high maintenance costs, large fuel consumption, gear impact in the travel process, poor comfort and other shortcomings. The current automatic continuously variable transmission, i.e. CVT, is mainly based on a steel strip (or steel chain) friction conical pulley CVT, which changes the power rate output through one steel strip (or steel chain) and two diameter-variable friction conical pulleys. It has the advantages of smooth power output, no shift impact, and low fuel consumption. However, because it is based on the principle of transferring power output by the friction between the steel strip (or steel chain) and the conical pulley, the ratio relation between the power transmission efficiency and the pressing force needs to be fully balanced to control the friction between the steel strip and the conical pulley; when the pressing force is large, the friction is large, and then the transferred torque is also large, but the transmission efficiency is reduced, and thus the output torque is basically less than 300 N/M. Especially in the large torque output area above 200 N/M, the torque loss is huge, and therefore a car is easy to run idle and coast when it is started or goes up hill. This is also the main reason why CVT has failed to be widely promoted. Therefore, CVT is generally used on mini cars and small cars.